


The Blow-job King

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After hearing yet another band mate brag about how great Jon is with his mouth, Takumi begins to question the vocalist for the truth. He couldn't have slept with so many of them already! That would make him, well for a lack of a better word, a slut.





	The Blow-job King

            “So, will you clear something up for me?” Takumi asked, as Jon entered the room and sat down beside him to wait for their leader to actually turn up. Gackt had been delayed by an interview for a magazine and they needed him to arrive before finding out what they were doing. You and Chachamaru had run off to find somewhere private to have sex or smoke, the first was more likely, leaving just the four of them in the room.

            “Depends on what it is.” Jon replied checking his phone but having no messages so putting it aside.

            “Gackt claims you're his, You says your ass is perfect, Chachamaru says you're good with your mouth in such a way I know he means in the bedroom and now Shinya is backing him up. What the hell Jon?” Takumi demanded. “Either you’re a huge slut, or some game is going on. Tell me, are you guys all plotting to drive me insane?”

            “I'm more than good with my mouth!” Jon exclaimed, glaring at Shinya who looked more bemused than anything.

            “Perhaps adequate?” Shinya teased.

            “Fucking amazing,” Jon replied. “That was how you described it. Cha says he can't decide which is a better way for my mouth to earn me money; as a vocalist or selling blow jobs to fans. You was beyond impressed and Gackt claimed he could do better. But he's Gackt, he has to be best and possibly is.”

            “So you're a slut then?” Takumi asked, seeming startled by this revelation. He'd never once believed Jon had been with so many men in just their band. Never once realised what was going on behind closed doors. He knew Gackt slept with Jon, it was hard to ignore, and that Gackt slept with You, with Cha or both together. Some kind of crazy threesome with Jon on the side but now Shinya was getting involved as well?

            “I'm the blow Job King, takes practise.” Jon boasted giving Shinya, who was about to shoot him down, a warning look.

            “Well you can always practice on me.” U:zo joked, completely shocked when Jon only smiled and headed in his direction. His protests went unheard and within seconds Jon was licking at his length with such a talented tongue that U:zo could hardly think about protesting any longer.

            Glancing nervously at his friends he shared a stunned look with Takumi before noticing Shinya's knowing smile. It was clear Shinya was going to give him no privacy, whilst Takumi was clearly thinking about leaving.

            “Stay, he'll do you next. Won't you Jon?” Shinya asked, getting a thumbs up from the vocalist who didn't even relent from his oral attack on U:zo, who must surely be becoming quickly aroused from the pleasure so evident on his face. Just the sight was enough to make Takumi suddenly uncomfortably tight in his pants and from the way Shinya was so casually sliding his jacket over his legs he suspected the drummer was heading in a similar direction.

            It was at this moment when Gackt entered the room, taking in the scene before showing any reaction. Even then it wasn't shock or even surprise that crossed his features, instead he smiled a lust-filled grin and went to sit beside U:zo, gently stroking Jon's hair as he wrapped an arm around the guitarist, who leant into Gackt's embrace too turned on to really care who was touching him right now.

            “Where are my other guitarists?” Gackt asked, as if that was his only concern.

            “They went to smoke,” Shinya spoke up. “But to be honest I think their idea of smoking might involve getting naked in a storage cupboard somewhere.”

            “I see,” Gackt replied looking torn between staying here and going to join his two lovers. In the end he settled where he was and pulled Jon's mouth away from U:zo. “One man is too easy for you, want to try two?”

            “You ruin everything.” Jon pouted but his hands were already unzipping Gackt's trousers and before long he was doing his very best to pleasure both men at once without a care for anybody else in the room. U:zo came quickly after he began and with cum dripping down his chin, Jon turned his full attention onto Gackt, finding another penis being shoved against his lips only a minute later. Without a word he began to lick this new length to, looking up to find Takumi had decided it was about time he got in on the action. Without a care in the world Jon continued, knowing he was the best Takumi would ever have.

 

            Jon had more than proven his talent to his band mates and feeling like a god he stood on stage, letting Gackt grope him however he liked. He was having fun, though was growing horny himself now. After sucking of Gackt and Takumi together, they had turned to find Shinya and U:zo had disappeared somewhere to be alone and whilst that was all well and good, Gackt wanted to start up rehearsals.

            It'd been a challenge to get the band together that day but somehow Gackt managed it, though lust was still filling the air, made no better from Gackt and Jon's display. Feeling rebellious Jon realised he could claim any man he wanted right now, he was sick of just been used and glancing to his right he smiled at You. A dirty lust filled smile, that made it clear he wanted You in his bed. It was a rebellious choice in itself, as You was as dominant as Gackt in the bedroom and wouldn't submit easily. Besides that, he was in a serious relationship with Chachamaru and Gackt, though the boundaries on that relationship were unclear to Jon. He wondered how Gackt would react to him pulling You aside and not wanting to wait, he let go of Gackt entirely and walked up to the guitarist with a smile.

            He held You from behind at first, letting his hands trail over the others chest and when You turned to look, he claimed those soft velvet lips with a kiss tasting the faint remains of cherry. You always had loved sweets but Jon suspected that this was Chachamaru's taste remaining on the guitarists lips, knowing for a fact the older guitarist liked this particular flavour of chap stick.

            To take You after he'd so recently been with someone else was even more exciting to Jon, who knew he truly was a slut. He had no shame at the label, taking it as his own and claiming it just like he was claiming You.

            “Jon...” Gackt warned but the other wasn't listening to his boss any longer and despite Gackt's protests, Jon was dragging You from the stage without any protest.

            “I doubt we'll get anything done today. Why don't you all go home?” Chachamaru asked, waiting for the others to do so before doing his best to relieve Gackt's stress.

 

            As soon as they were alone You pushed Jon against the wall and began stripping him off his clothes but to his surprise the vocalist was protesting. Fighting him off and in shock You found himself face first on the sofa whilst Jon stripped him. He was stunned to say the least but Jon seemed to want this so much and he always was such a well-behaved lover usually. You really didn't want to upset Jon and he did enjoy submitting, if only for Gackt on a normal basis.

            Jon was pleased when You relaxed because it meant he had full control, which was so startling he almost didn't know what to do with it. Thankfully he was no shy virgin and so without a fuss he began to prepare You, enjoying every moan that escaped the other’s lips with pleasure. He loved nothing more than hearing others moan and deliberately elicited as many of these moans as he could.

            It wasn't long before Jon was pounding into You's ass faster and harder than he had ever taken anyone before. The guitarist just wouldn't stop moaning for more and Jon was beginning to struggle to give it to him. He knew You would be a challenge but he hadn't expected to be challenged in this way. In the end he was pulling You up by the hips to meet his downward thrusts and finally giving You the rough treatment he craved.

            You was shuddering in delight, a trembling mass of excitement and sexual bliss. He loved having his body practically abused when another man dominated him, perhaps because it made him more secure about submitting. It was all right to give in to a man who was stronger than you but when a man was weak what did that make you? Gackt could always give You what he craved and Jon had managed to do the same, though his technique was exciting in its difference. When the vocalist came, after an impressive feat of stamina, You whimpered in disappointment though the feeling of being filled inside pleasured him on its own.

            “You're such a demanding lover,” Jon teased You, moving his lips down over You's neck making the other whimper in delight. “So hard to please, though I suppose after your precious Gackt you would set the bar pretty high.”

            “Your his precious Jon. King of the blow jobs, how are Cha and I ever going to be enough now? It took two off us to please him before!” You complained but Jon couldn't answer and so turned his attention onto pleasuring You with his talented mouth, proud to call himself a slut.


End file.
